marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Keaton
Michael Keaton portrayed Adrian Toomes/Vulture in Spider-Man: Homecoming and will appear in the upcoming Moribus. Significant roles * Sailor in Rabbit Test (1978) * Filmmaker in A Different Approach (1978) * Bill Blazejowski in Night Shift (1982) * Jack Butler in Mr. Mom (1983) * Johnny Kelly/Johnny Dangerously in Johnny Dangerously (1984) * Hunt Stevenson in Gung Ho (1986) * Robert "Robby" Barbato in Touch and Go (1986) * Harold "Harry" Berg in The Squeeze (1987) * Himself in She's Having a Baby (1988) * "Betelguise" (Beetlejuice) in Beetlejuice (1988) * Daryl Poynter in Clean and Sober (1988) * William "Billy" Caufield in The Dream Team (1989) * Bruce Wayne/Batman in Batman (1989) * Carter Hayes in Pacific Heights (1990) * Arthur "Artie" Lewis in One Good Cop (1991) * Bruce Wayne/Batman in Batman Returns (1992) * Dogberry in Much Ado About Nothing (1993) * Robert "Bob" Jones in My Life (1993) * Henry Hackett in The Paper (1994) * Kevin Vallick in Speechless (1994) * Douglas "Doug" Kinney in Multiplicity (1996) * Narrator/Older Doug in Inventing the Abbotts (1997) * Raymond "Ray" Nicolette in Jackie Brown (1997) * Peter J. McCabe in Desperate Measures (1998) * Raymond "Ray" Nicolette in Out of Sight (1998) * Jack Frost in Jack Frost (1998) * Peter Cameron in A Shot at Glory (2000) * Porco Rosso in Porco Rosso (2003) * Martin Raikes in Quicksand (2003) * President Mackenzie in First Daughter (2004) * Jonathan Rivers in White Noise (2005) * Nicholas "Nicky" Rogan in Game 6 (2005) * Raymond "Ray" Peyton, Sr. in Herbie: Fully Loaded (2005) * Chick Hicks in Cars (2006) * Ted "Theodore" in The Last Time (2006) * Franklin "Frank" Logan in The Merry Gentleman (2009) * Walter Malby in Post Grad (2009) * Ken in Toy Story 3 (2010) * Captain Gene Mauch in The Other Guys (2010) * Ken in Hawaiian Vacation (2011) * Noah in Noah's Ark: The New Beginning (2012) * Ben Frankenstein in Frankenweenie (2012) * Hollander in Penthouse North (2013) * Raymond Sellars in Robocop (2014) * Monarch in Need for Speed (2014) * Riggan Thomson in Birdman (2014) * Walter Nelson in Minions (2015) * Walter "Robby" Robinson in Spotlight (2015) * Ray Kroc in The Founder (2016) Quotes *"It's a big budget movie that will be an awful lot of fun." *"It's extraordinary. You're talking to a guy who basically knows nothing about the lore of that world. But my friend has two girls who are fascinated by superheroes. One in particular is way into them. I'm not kidding. I asked her about Spider-Man and she told me the movies I need to watch." *"Not really. I think it's going to be cool and I'm really looking forward to it. Tom Holland is a wonderful actor and, I've got to say, from the early conversations I've had with Marvel, they're really serious about how they approach their stuff." *"I have thought about the way things have changed, because I just did ''Spider-Man, and Marvel? That is one well-oiled machine. It is remarkable how they have got that whole thing covered in a really qualitative way." *"''Just how efficient it is, in the best sense, and how it operates on a practical level. How organized they are about what they make and how conscientious they are about what they have. They’ve got really wonderful actors for one thing, but I guess that has always been the case. Batman always had great actors surrounding that character. We had Pat Hingle and all these terrific actors. They really get that script is important, and they really protect their lore and that culture and they see the enormity of it, on a capitalistic level." *"A great kid, by the way. Setting up future films doesn’t sound easy to do. I haven’t seen any of those movies, though. I just haven’t. It’s not a judgment." *"No, I mean, not at all. It’s just a thing. A gig. I don’t mean it’s just a gig, it’s the next job. And you think you can do it or want to do it and in fact I said no, because I couldn’t, it didn’t work in my schedule. Then, I’m glad to say, they kind of shifted the scheduling and it worked out. So it fit in and I’m glad I did it." *"Not to give too much away, but interestingly, he is and he isn’t, that character. He’s a really interesting — and more interesting than I thought — villain because there’s parts of him that you go, “You know what? I might see his point.” Really, really. It makes it interesting to play." *"Some people see themselves as victims — he sees himself a little bit like that. He probably would have a strong argument that he never got a fair shot — a lot of ‘Why not me? Where’s mine?’" *"They are just his boys, you know? I really like the relationship with the Tinkerer – with Michael’s character–it’s great. He’s real funny, so we goof around a lot and make up very, very funny backstories. They’re funny, but then you think, 'Well, that’s probably their relationship. They probably get on each other’s nerves sometimes.’ Vulture has a lot of the ideas and then I just tell Tinkerer, 'Go make that. Go make that for me. I want to have a thing that does all this stuff. Just go make that stuff for me.' And he’s great. I’m having a lot of fun in that relationship." Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming cast Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast Category:Morbius cast Category:Sony's Marvel Universe cast